Fresh Start
by seekingxena
Summary: He could see the wheels in her mind spinning, replaying the last time they met like this. She, flicked her tongue out to wet her lips. He fought every urge in his body to push through the crowd and grab her, yanking her hair back and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Slightly AU/Post Hogwarts/My first attempt at HP Fiction, please be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

*** This is my first attempt at anything in the Harry Potter world. Hopefully you will like this! And I don't own anything… Blah, Blah, Blah!

He watched her putting her kids on the train. They both had hair that was red, bright like their father. She kissed the girl on the cheek lightly, having to raise herself on her toes slightly; she was already taller than her mother. She then had to bend over and straighten the necktie on the boy. She leaned in close, saying something intently to him. He smiled and threw his arms around her neck.

It was as she straightened herself up that she locked eyes with him across the platform. His heart seized once her chocolate orbs made contact with him, but he didn't break her gaze at all. He could see the wheels in her mind spinning, over thinking and replaying the last time they met like this. A flush spread on her cheeks, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken as she, still seemingly unnerved, flicked her tongue out to wet her lips. He fought every urge in his body to push through the crowd and grab her, yanking her hair back and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. He blinked, and as quick as it began, their moment was broken. She looked away, back to her children who had turned to board the train.

Once they were safely on board, she turned back where he had stood even though she knew he had left since she could no longer feel the heat of his gaze on her back, She heaved a sigh of what could have been construed as relief, but her insides were still quaking.

*** 22 years prior

"Mr. Malfoy, your actions against this society were, by most standards as unforgivable as the curses that your counterparts used freely. If not for the testimony of Mr, Potter, I assure you that you would be rotting in an Azkaban cell." The judge cleared his throat and leaned closer, his gaze menacing.

"The ministry suffered great monetary damages during this war, and considering the generous offer on behalf of your family, I am going to put you on a semi-permanent parole. Both your wand and your mothers will be traced, giving us a complete list of the spells that you use. You will have to check in with an assigned officer in the department of corrections weekly, and you are not to leave England without express permission from the ministry. You will then be brought forth in front of this council in 10 years to re-evaluate your status." He banged a gavel, and just like that Draco was free, if that term could even be used to describe his situation.

The wizard assigned to monitor his parole, a Mr. Coutant, was a sour faced Muggle-born old man who never had anything positive to say to him. He scowled at him every week, dryly reading the list of spells that Draco's wand had reported, asking him in a condescending tone questions about any spell that appeared that wasn't in his daily norm. He would then stamp the scroll loudly with a rubber stamp that read "Inspected and reviewed" and file it high upon a shelf that was already heaping with scrolls. The process took about two hours every Tuesday morning. And every Tuesday morning for 10 years, he arrived promptly at 10:15 AM to the man's office. He sat there on the Tuesday he was wed to Astoria Greengrass, and again a few years later on the Tuesday his son was born. He was listening to the man's monotone voice as his father took his last breath, alone and broken in an Azkaban cell. And now, on the 10th anniversary of his trial, for the first time the old man broke his routine. Instead of just dryly stating "Same time and place next week, Mr. Malfoy." He also handed Draco a scroll sealed with the insignia of the Ministry on it.

Draco nervously unrolled the scroll, and read carefully. "_Draco Malfoy, you have been scheduled to appear in front of the Wizengmot of the Ministry of magic to review your parole status. You are required to appear one week from today, on Tuesday June 19__th__ at 10am. Please be prompt."_

For 10 years he didn't complain once, or even give a snide remark. He accepted his punishment to the full extent of what was given to him, never even requested permissions to leave the country. He followed every rule, never performed any spells other than daily magic. Yet, as he sat in front of the same judge he sat in front of 10 years prior, he was still nervous. He wanted his freedom back; he wanted to accompany his son to Hogwarts for his first day without being watched like a crazed lunatic. He wanted to accompany his wife to their country home in France, but more than that he wanted to be free of his past.

"Mr. Coutant, you have been meeting with Mr. Malfoy on a weekly basis for the past 10 years, do you feel he is ready to be fully released from his parole, and in turn be fully integrated back into society as a free wizard?" The judge looked at the old wizard, who slowly rose to his feet.

"Your honor," He began, "For the past 10 years, Mr. Malfoy was never tardy and never missed a meeting. He performed not one spell that could be construed as questionable during that time either. But," he turned and locked eyes with Draco, "I feel as if Mr. Malfoy has never truly repented for his dealings with Voldemort, and should not be released as of yet from his obligations of parole. He is merely not ready. I recommend another 10 years of probation for the atrocities that he partook in as part of the 2nd wizarding war."

"And Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say? Have you repented?" The judge was looking directly as a gaping Draco. The shock of the situation began to be replaced quickly with anger.

" Your honor," Draco's voice came out raspy, "I have done nothing to deserve this accusation. I don't understand what I have done to make Mr. Coutant believe that I am not sorry for what I did…"

"Mr. Malfoy," Coutant interrupted him, "You are born of 2 families that have embraced dark magic for generations. Do you honestly think that you could have fooled us into thinking that is isn't integrated into your blood? You are a MALFOY and a BLACK, for Godric's sake. You can NEVER be trusted."

Draco was left speechless, for the first time on the receiving end of a deep prejudice. And just like that, his sentence was extended for another 10 grueling years.

** 5 years later **

"Damnit, Astoria!" His fist slammed down on the mahogany desk, causing the attorney and his legal assistant to jump in their seats. " I shouldn't have to deal with this! You are leaving ME! You are the one who filed for this divorce!"

She smoothed her robes, a small smile on her lips. "But, Draco, how do you expect me to survive if I am left homeless without an income? How do you expect Scorpius to react to you leaving his mother without a cent to her name?" She crossed her white-gloved hands in her lap, her eyes smug. All it took was one whisper of their son's name and he would cave. And cave he did.

He hung his head, defeated. He knew she had been sleeping around for a few years now. He had hoped that their arrangement could be beneficial to both of them, but after she bore him a son she wouldn't touch him again. He tried to be with her, but her cold disdain for him was evident. He found himself in a loveless marriage, a sham for the masses. And yet he wouldn't be unfaithful to her, he took his vows seriously, even if she would not.

He opened his eyes, to see the divorce documents in front of him. She asked too much, he knew that. He could get away with leaving her with nothing, but his wealth was vast, even after the fines he paid to the ministry for his family's hand the war and having to practically buy his way back into the good graces of every witch and wizard in society. He could afford what she asked ten times over. He evened out his breathing, clenched his jaw and finally muttered, " Fine."

He raised his eyes to meet her, "Fine", he repeated. " You can have the 5000 galleons a week, the London flat and the estate in France- But, I get my grandmother's ring back, and I get full custody of Scorpius."

She looked him straight in the eyes, without a moment's hesitation, and nodded her head. And all at once, Draco Malfoy was a single father.

Draco burst through the door, tardy to his Tuesday meeting for the first time in 15 years. The paperwork finalizing his divorce took a bit longer to complete than he had expected, and he had literally sprint from the floo to the office of corrections to keep from being obscenely late.

After the incident 5 years prior he had requested a new case officer, which, after a large donation to the newly re-built Library of Wizarding Law, was granted. He was assigned to a girl fresh out of her internship in the French Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was a graduate of Beauxbaton, a slightly homely girl with a heavy French accent. She made it very clear on their first meeting that she was all business, and a half-blood witch whose family was far removed from the actual war. She blatantly said that she held no prejudice against him for who he was, but do not step out of line because she had no problem with putting him the same cell that his father once occupied. She was curt, and far from monotone, which suited Draco just fine. They reached a mutual understanding, and his previously 2-hour meetings were reduced to only about 15 minutes. She would quickly read his magical output report, give him the occasional pass to visit Scorpius at school, and then send him on his way with a stern nod.

Over the past 5 years he watched the pictures in her office change, from her familiar, a longhaired kneazle, to an equally homely young man and finally to a wedding photo. She was growing rounder and rounder from the baby she was expecting weekly, and yet she assured Draco that he would not be assigned another Mr. Coutant while she was on maternity leave.

It so happened that on the first Tuesday Draco was tardy was also the same day that she went into labor with her twin sons. So, instead of the very pregnant French woman he was accustomed to, he burst into an office that was occupied by none other than Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an incredibly awkward pause, as they looked each other over. After the initial shock of seeing her in a place he thought he never would, he began to notice things that had changed since he last saw her. Her hair was not as unruly. Still very full and slightly untamed, but for some reason it suited her. And while her suit was very professional, he noticed how it hugged her shape so much better than the loose fitting Hogwarts robes he was accustomed to seeing her in. She cleared her throat, and they locked eyes. It was then he noticed the slight flush to her cheeks.

"Malfoy." She said, and then paused.

He knew he should say something, so he stupidly opened his mouth and mumbled, "Granger."

"Actually, it is Weasley, now." She was quick to correct him. He knew that she married the Weasel years ago, he should have known. He sighed.

"Sorry. I guess you will always be Granger to me." He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat in the same chair he had occupied every week. He knew he needed to ease this tension between them. "So I take it that she finally popped, eh?"

Granger looked at him curiously for a moment, her brow slightly furrowed as she took in what he said. Finally he saw the look of recognition on her face.

"Oh, you mean your normal caseworker. Yeah, I guess she did. She gave birth a pair of boys, or so I hear from some of the other people around the office." She quickly sat down, grabbing what he could assume to be the weekly output scroll and opened it. Her brow furrowed again and she laid it down in front of her. Her lips moved slightly as she read to herself, he noticed, then quickly looked away at the wall behind her. The silence again overtook them; the only sound the occasional rustling of the scroll as she read.

"You have been coming here weekly for 15 years?" Her voice startled him, causing him to quickly move his focus from the cracks on the wall back to her lips.

"Yes, every Tuesday. I had an appointment that unexpectedly ran a bit long today, and other than that I have been extremely punctual." Her eyes never left the parchment, and the crease never left her brow.

"It seems as if you have an excellent record, no dark magic, never left the country without permission, provided everything that the ministry asked for…" She was speaking more to herself than to him, so he just sat there, silently watching her.

"So why was your plea denied five years ago?" She raised her eyes from the desk to lock with his. She wasn't prepared for the steel grey that met her there. She sucked in a sharp breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"My former caseworker had a problem with my…" He lowered his eyes, searching for the right word, "Blood." He decided upon finally. He looked at her.

She looked quite puzzled. "Blood?" She repeated, " You were denied because of your BLOOD?" He could never remember Granger ever looking flabbergasted before, yet here she was clearly perplexed.

"I was born into a family that has embraced dark magic for centuries, Granger. He thought that it was engrained into me, something that I couldn't help being. He had a prejudice not unlike the one I had growing up." Her eyes were unreadable in that moment, so he continued, "One that I was able to overcome, but unfortunately for me not everybody is able to overcome their narrow-mindedness."

Her eyes locked with this, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but instead took a deep breath before speaking. "That is all today, Malfoy. I will see you next week, this time I expect you to be prompt." She stood up a bit too quickly, and her chair toppled over.

He reacted quite on instinct as sprung to his feet to pick up the chair, and as he reached forward, she began to bend over and they bumped against each other. It was really only his elbow grazing her side, but she jumped back from him, as if he burnt her.

The look of shock on her face spoke volumes, and he knew that even behind the façade of professionalism, she still remembered him as the arrogant boy who called her dirty names. He felt that familiar sickness fill his gut at the person he was before and during the war.

"Granger," he muttered, taking a step closer to her. "I should tell you that I am…"

"Weasley. I'm a Weasley now, Malfoy. I would appreciate it if you get my name right." She glanced at the clock on the wall, " We are through here, I have other appointments waiting. Goodbye." She walked around the side of the desk away from him, opening the door for him to leave. He stepped through quickly, avoiding her eyes as he rushed out. He heard the door slam, and wondered to himself how he was going to survive the next few weeks.

As soon as Malfoy left the room, Hermione slammed the door shut. She leaned back against its sturdy frame with a sigh. She closed her eyes and forced her breathing to even out.

She had gotten the call only a few hours prior that she would be filling in for a witch who was on maternity leave. She had been floating around the ministry, from department to department as a temp worker for the past 10 years. As soon as she found out she was pregnant with Rose, Ron had wanted her to quit her job as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and become a full time stay-at-home mother.

While she agreed that curse breaking wasn't the ideal job for a mother, she was reluctant to stay at home full time, so she took up an offer from Kingsley, and began working for the ministry. That was how she found out that she was going to be spending every Tuesday, at least in part, for the next 6-8 weeks with Draco Malfoy.

She had prepared herself for the worst possible scenario, imagining him being arrogant, smug and cruel, just like he was 15 years ago. She imagined them shouting, calling each other cruel names and maybe even throwing a hex or two.

What she didn't envision was to find him to be a polite, law-abiding citizen. He even had the nerve to look at her with apologetic eyes. She even, regretfully, thought he had grown into his pointed features. His face wasn't sharp and pointy anymore; in fact one could even call it handsomely chiseled. She shook her head, walking back to sit down at her desk.

Chiseled? Did she really just think that about Draco bloody Malfoy? She decided it was a momentary lapse in judgment due to the lack of sleep. With Ron being promoted to a senior Auror, she had been the one dealing with the house and kids, and working part time. She was pretty much worn out.

There was a knock on her door, and she looked up at the clock. 11 am, time for her next appointment. She smoothed over her skirt and went to answer the door.

"Dad! It isn't fair! Hugo ruined my Twisted Witches poster! It cost me 5 galleons of my OWN money!" Rose was whining at Ron as she stepped through the floo into their modest living room. As soon as Rose saw her mother, she turned her aggravation towards Hermione, while Ron continued to read the Daily Prophet, ignoring his daughter's pleas. Hermione sighed, and started her role as peacekeeper, cook, mother and wife.

That night, she found herself alone yet again in their bed. A passing comment about seeing Malfoy at work quickly turned into a heated argument at the table. She had mentioned that she was surprised at his change in demeanor, which somehow Ron mistook as her forgiving him for everything he had done. Ron reminded her of all the cruel names he had called her, about how he had stood by and watched as Bellatrix tortured her. He then set his sights on convincing Hermione to put him behind bars.

"He deserves it, Hermione! You said so yourself, years ago. You didn't understand why Harry testified on his behalf. He deserves to be in Azkaban, and now you are in a position to put him there!" Ron spoke with venom in his voice that at one time Hermione reflected. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"I can't just decide somebody's future like that Ron, he has been repenting for 15 years now. Don't you think that is enough?" She looked at her husband's face grow bright red.

"Is it enough for this?" He grabbed her arm, yanking up her sleeve to reveal the slightly faded scar reading "Mudblood" on her forearm. She retracted her arm and clutched it to her chest. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I can't believe you would believe that a man like Malfoy could change."

He stormed over to the floo, threw a handful of powder in and muttered something under his breath that Hermione didn't catch. "Don't wait up for me." He said as he was engulfed in the green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

The meetings went by without much notice for the next few weeks. While she became familiar and even somewhat friendly with the rest of her cases, she found herself holding Draco at an arm's length. She thought constantly about what Ron had said to her, and even fantasized about getting revenge on that boy that had caused so many tears. But, as the weeks progressed, she realized that boy didn't exist anymore. All that was left was a shell of a man, one that had nothing much to hold onto other than his son.

The one time she had mentioned Scorpius, she actually got a genuine smile from Draco. He beamed with pride of his son, and she could tell he was a good father. He spoke of how he was a natural on a broom, and how even as young as three he had bouts of accidental magic. He was going to be a great wizard, he ranted. He spoke about his son for almost twenty minutes, nonstop, but as soon as he asked about her children, she shut him down, back to the formal protocol.

Draco found himself drawn a little more to the brown-eyed woman that sat across from him. She hadn't changed the office much, just put up a small picture of her with her children on the desk. He noticed that Ron was absent from the photo. The kids were laughing, and she had her arms around them, in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris. He thought to ask about the photo on more than one occasion, but didn't. She seemed to want to keep him at a distance, and for that he understood.

It wasn't a Tuesday morning when something happened that changed their destinies, but a Thursday near the end of the work day. She had just dismissed her last case for the day and was finishing her notes. She stood up to put a scroll away in the filing cabinet that was behind the door to her office. Just as she shut the drawer, her door burst open. She had to literally jump out of the way in order to avoid being hit.

Draco was slightly disheveled as he frantically looked around her office, desperate to see her face. He sucked in his breath when she wasn't behind her desk, having again sprinted from the floo to try and catch her before she left for the day. He heard a noise behind him and he quickly turned to see her slightly shocked face staring back at him from behind the door. He sighed in relief.

She was reminded of their first meeting, but this time there was an air of desperation about him. He scanned the room until he locked eyes with her, and a small amount of relief flooded them upon seeing her.

"Hermione…" He started, and she noted that he used her first name, "I need an emergency pass to go to France. It's Scrop…" And his voice broke, he looked on the verge of tears. He gulped in a lungful of air, and cradled his head in his hands.

She found herself gravitating towards him in his obvious moment of panic. She could literally feel the despair radiating off him in waves. She placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her, his eyes rimmed in red. "Of course..." Was all she said, and walked back to her desk, retrieving the needed documents.

"How long do you need?" She asked him, as she hurriedly filled out the scroll.

"I don't know… He was in an accident… Mother was walking with him down the street when a muggle car veered onto the grass and hit him… I don't know." He was lost, not sure what to do. Hermione had never seen him look so weak.

"I will authorize 5 days which is the maximum for an emergency pass. I will file the papers for an extended stay, just in case you need more time. I will owl you once it is approved. I also exempt you from next week's meeting, and gave you a one-time international apparition pass so you can get there sooner. Go be with your son." She waived her wand over the papers, and handed it to him.

He looked at her, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around her in a grateful hug. She stiffened for a moment, but soon relaxed into his hold. She noticed how strong his arms were, as he squeezed her in an act of sheer gratefulness. It was almost comforting to be in his arms, and as he breathed in, he caught her scent and she smelled like shampoo and vanilla. And then as quickly as it happened, it was over; He released her.

He searched her face for a moment, and found himself caught in her gaze. She wasn't shocked or disgusted; it was something else in her eyes that made him not want to look away. It was she who broke the moment by quietly whispering, "Go to your son."

Then, just as quickly as he swooped in, he rushed back out the door. It was after he was gone for a that she collapsed in her chair, and put her head in her hands, hoping against all odds that his son was okay, and remembering the feeling of his arms around her.

It was several days before she heard anything about his son. She received an owl from him at the office early Monday morning.

_Hermione,_

_I want to preface this letter by letting you know that my son will be okay. He was hit by a muggle car, but luckily it was not traveling very fast and a quick thinking wandless spell cast by my mother was able to shield him somewhat. He has little more damage than a broken leg, 2 cracked ribs and I few bruises. He was taked to a muggle hospital because of the situation, so he received a "Cast" on his leg, which he thinks is the most curious thing. He wears it proudly. He is sore, but by the time I got to him he was already smiling and laughing with my mother. _

_I wish to thank you for not delaying my request to be with him. We return to England today, so I will be at our scheduled meeting tomorrow. _

_ -Draco Malfoy_

She was relieved, knowing his son was okay, but also dreading their meeting tomorrow. Not an hour went by where she didn't think about him and his arms around her, and that bothered her. She didn't know what to expect from him after what happened the week before, but she was determined to keep it professional.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quarter to 8 am when she arrived at her office the next morning, before even the secretary. She had left in a hurry the day before after receiving Draco's owl, and needed to catch up on some paperwork she had failed to complete.

When she opened the door, she fully expected her office to be empty, but when it wasn't, she jumped slightly, causing her to spill her tea down the front of her blouse. While she had been dreading seeing Draco today, she certainly didn't expect to be greeted by his mother first thing in the morning.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, futilely wiping the tea from the front of her shirt.

"Why, Hello Mrs. Weasley… Or do you care if I call you Hermione, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy was just as beautiful as Hermione remembered, not a snow white hair out of place, and her clothing screamed rich and elite. Hermione felt dowdy in her simple suit and her now practically see-through white shirt. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Ummm…Hermione is fine." She watched Mrs. Malfoy silently appraise her, and suddenly she felt slightly ashamed by how she looked. Why couldn't she had worn different shoes today? "What can I do for you?" She quickly reverted back to business, keeping it simple and professional was the best approach.

"I was simply stopping by to express my gratitude for your help with my son. I was really quite in a panic, having never been to a muggle hospital before, you see… And when Scorpio was hit by that god-awful machine, I felt as if I was lost. I don't know how I would have handled it without Draco there, dear. And I truly appreciate the fact that you helped him so promptly. " Narcissa was smiling at her with perfect white teeth. Hermione fidgeted with her jacket before answering.

"It was my job, anybody would have done the same in my place,." Hermione assured her, not sure how to take the praise.

"No, they wouldn't, and surely haven't. You see, it has been hard for my son since the war, and it is nice to see a kind soul who was willing to help. That is why I am insisting that you and your family come to the manor this Friday for dinner. "Hermione started to protest, by was quickly interrupted. "I will not accept a decline. It is the least we can do; I will have cocktails ready at 7pm." She then stood up, her robes perfectly flowing around her legs. "I will see you then, Mrs. Weasley." And then she was gone, leaving a gaping Hermione wondering how she would explain this to her husband.

Draco couldn't believe that his mother had the nerve to invite the Weasley family over for dinner. Granted, Hermione wasn't bad, and he might even understand the kids... but Ron? As far as Draco knew he was still ill-tempered and foul.

"And why did you do that, Mother? Don't you remember the last time Hermione was at the manor? Don't you think that she would be uncomfortable being in the home where she was tortured?" He shook his head at his mother in the floo.

"Really, Draco, you are being melodramatic. She will be fine, I will personally make sure she feels welcome. Just think about how lovely it will be to have guests over for dinner again… " He saw his mother's face light up. She used to throw the most extravagant dinners, but after the war and after Lucius died she stopped. It had been a long time since she was this excited about something, and Draco knew he would not win this argument.

"Fine, Mother. But don't get your hopes up. I am heading to my meeting now, she may still cancel." Draco tried to let her down easy, but his mother was already rambling on about the courses she would serve. He sighed. "I have to go, Mother, or I will be late. I love you." She stopped her rant and smiled at him.

"I love you too, dear." And her face disappeared into the flames.

Hermione stared at the clock on the way, watching the minutes tick by slowly. She already had plans to tell Draco that she wouldn't be able to make dinner. She would fake a family gathering to get out of it. It would be much simpler to tell him no than his mother.

Just as the clock struck 10:15, her door opened, and there he was. He looked as perfectly groomed as his mother, but much more masculine. He didn't wear his normal suit jacket, but opted to be more casual today. The short sleeves on his polo shirt accented his muscular arms, the same arms that had innocently been the cause of her panic for the past 4 days.

"Good morning, Draco" Hermione forced a smile onto her face, but her stomach was in knots for some reason.

"Hermione." He said stiffly, as he took his normal seat.

"Your mother stopped by today," Hermione began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I know, and I apologize for her. She wanted to do something special for you, because to be honest, kindness isn't something that the Malfoys are used to these days. She is planning quite the dinner, Let me tell you. "Hermione looked nervous to him today, almost skittish by his presence. He felt his heart sink. He had hoped that they had gotten past that, "But if you don't want to come, it will be okay. I will let her know for you." He quickly responded.

"No… Well, I don't know. You see, Bill and Molly are having a get-together, and I am not sure if Ron will want to miss it…" She quickly rambled. "But I will talk to him. Maybe we can cancel with his family." The smile that lit up Draco's face was genuine, and she found herself smiling back at him. "Let's get started… I have to make a full report as to why you left the country. "

"Absolutely not!" Ron screamed at her. "Are you crazy, Hermione?"

"Lower your voice, Ron." Hermione hissed at him, "It is just a dinner, I don't see what the big deal is. They wanted to thank me for helping them."

"Which is another thin," He continued to shout, "WHY on earth would you do that? Let him apparate out of country without a pass and get himself locked up! You don't owe him anything!"

Hermione could feel herself getting angry. "If it were Rose or Hugo, would you want to be denied the right to be with them? If your children were injured, wouldn't you break the law if it meant you could comfort them?"

"That's different!" He roared, "I've earned the right to be with my children, he lost that right the minute he took the dark mark!"

"You are being unreasonable in thinking that people can't change, Ronald. I am disappointed in you." Hermione couldn't understand why her husband just couldn't let the past go.

"Well, "Ron said defiantly, " We are not going to eat dinner at Malfoy Manor. That is final." Just as he turned away from her their bedroom door swung open to reveal a rather excited Rose.

"Malfoy? As in SCORPIUS Malfoy? We are going to his HOUSE!" She squealed, "I can't believe that we are going to be eating dinner with SCORPIUS MALFOY! I just have to floo Catherine! She won't believe it!" And with that she ran down the stairs.

Hermione smiled at Ron, who looked defeated. "Well, I'm not going." He said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

And so, on Friday at 6:55 pm Hermione found herself standing with her daughter at the floo, preparing to head to Malfoy manor. Rose had been fussing about her hair and dress since about 4:00. Apparently Draco's son was the boy all the girls swooned over at Hogwarts, and Rose was no exception.

Ron had left about twenty minutes prior, still furious that she insisted upon dinner with the Malfoys. He also had insisted that Hugo not be "subjected" to them. Hermione thought it best to not argue the point. She was going to make the best out of what was going to be an awkward situation, and honestly, she didn't want to go herself, but at this juncture her need to prove a point to Ron was greater than her own comfort.

Rose grabbed the floo powder, much more excited about going to see the Malfoy family than Hermione and loudly called out "Malfoy Manor" before throwing it in and stepping through the green flames. Hermione followed quickly, and was surprised to be greeted by Narcissa herself. Draco and his son, much to Rose's dismay were not present.

"Welcome!" Mrs. Malfoy gushed "Where are your Husband and son?" She looked at the floo, expectantly for people to follow. Suddenly Hermione felt embarrassed for her husband's behavior.

"My Dad and brother had to go see my Uncle Charlie. He is visiting from Romania, and he doesn't come about that often." Rose spoke up. The disappointment that had just graced Narcissa's face soon left when she was confronted by the outspoken red-head.

"Well, then. And what might your name be, Young lady?" Rose grinned at the older lady, completely at ease. Hermione had never envied her daughter before, but suddenly she did.

"I am Rose, Mrs. Malfoy. I am in the same year as Scorpios at Hogwarts. I love your gown! It is quite the perfect shade of green. Is that a muggle painting on your wall? I didn't quite expect that…. "Rose began to ramble on, and if Narcissa was annoyed she didn't show it. She just led the young girl out of what looked to be a small parlor to a much larger formal sitting room. It was only when they entered that room did Rose finally stop talking.

Sitting next to his father was a young man that could be nobody else but Scorpius Malfoy. He looked so much like Draco did at his age, but without any of the pompous attitude. Both he and Draco stood as they entered the room.

"Hello Hermione, and Rose, Is it?" Draco smiled warmly at the two females that walked into the room. Hermione looked radiant in a light summer dress, and it was easy to see where Rose got her looks. She may have had the trademark Weasley hair, but her facial features and eyes belonged to her mother.

"Hello, Draco. I must apologize for my husband and son; they needed to go visit with his brother, Charlie. He is only in from Romania for a few days." Hermione began to ramble, but quickly stopped herself when she realized that she was sounding like her daughter. She blushed.

"Yeah, he studies and works with dragons on a reserve." Rose piped in, matter-of-factly.

"Like REAL dragons?" Scorpius exclaimed, speaking for the first time.

"Yep." Said Rose, and she walked over to sit near Scorpius, telling tales of her uncle Charlie taming wild dragons. It left Hermione alone with Draco and his mother, and a rather uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Hermione, dear, would you like a cocktail? We have several muggle wines as well as some of the better distilled drinks." Narcissa offered, breaking the silence.

"I would love a glass of red wine," Hermione smiled, thankful for the silence being broken.

"That sounds lovely, Mother." Draco responded as well, "I will get the bottle and glasses."

It was about two bottles later that Hermione realized that she could hold a rather pleasant conversation with both of the Malfoys. Narcissa had quite a wonderful sense of humor and was surprisingly down to earth. Draco was overall pleasant, careful to never bring up old memories or things that would make them argue. The children didn't bother them at all, as Scorpius opted to show Rose the vast expanse that was the manor.

Dinner was delicious, and much to Hermione's delight was not served by house elves, but rather hired kitchen staff. Another bottle of dessert wine after dinner, and Hermione was feeling pleasant and warm. The conversation ran from all topics, the ministry to which teachers they enjoyed and didn't at Hogwarts. Hermione literally began to lose track of time, so it wasn't surprising when the clock suddenly chimed eleven pm she stood up quickly, nearly knocking over her glass. Draco rose next to her, and grabbed her elbow to steady her as she swayed slightly from the effects of the wine.

"It is getting quite late, isn't it? Narcissa stood up, carefully watching the interaction between her son and the pretty brunette. He didn't move his hand from her arm, and she didn't pull away. Their gazes were locked on one another. "I will fetch the children; I think they are out back in the gardens." She quickly swept out of the room, as if gliding away.

Hermione stared into the grey abyss that was Draco's eyes. His fingers felt like fire on her already warm arm. Her gaze moved to his biceps, and suddenly she remembered the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, and began to grow warmer. She quickly regained her composure, moving her arm away.

"I can't believe it got so late," Hermione said, desperate to break the silence. "Ron will be so angry that we aren't home yet." She didn't really realize what she had said about her husband until Draco spoke up.

"Is he angry you are out, or angry that you are here?" He stepped closer to her, desperate for just a moment of contact, just a brushing of fabric to feel that heat again. He wasn't sure if it was the effects of the wine or if she was actually blushing, but the rosy cheeks suited her.

"He has never been a big fan of yours, Draco. So, I guess it is a combination of both." She said, trying to sound diplomatic. He stepped forward again, this time reaching up and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. His hand lingered against her cheek, and Hermione found herself leaning into his touch. It was soft and firm, completely comforting in that moment.

"I'm so sorry… For everything." He murmured. Her eyes gazed into his, and he felt himself being pulled towards her. She didn't move away, but seemed to gravitate towards him as well. They were just a breath apart when they heard the giggles and footsteps approaching.

Draco withdrew his hand from her face and stepped back. He closed his eyes for a second, regaining his composure, and when he opened them he didn't expect to see Hermione staring at him with a thoughtful expression. She found herself taken over by what could either be feelings or the wine, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, Mum! We need to come back and visit again! Scorp was telling me all about their villa in France. Can we visit their sometime, please?" Rose rushed in, grabbing her mother's arm and pleading.

"We shall see, Rose. But for right now, it is late, and your father will be worried." Hermione smiled at Mrs. Malfoy, "Thank you so much, Narcissa, for the hospitality. It was truly a wonderful evening. I enjoyed myself so very much." She then turned with her daughter and they exited through the floo.

When they were gone, Narcissa noticed that both of the Malfoy men collapsed on the same couch, and both looked just flabbergasted.

"Dad… I think I am in love with Rose." Scorpius said simply. Draco looked over at his son and smiled. He knew the feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

*** WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT.

Upon her arrival home, she found her husband there waiting with a bag packed for Rose. Hugo and the rest of the cousins were spending the night with Bill and Molly, and had pressured Ron into making Rose come and stay the night too. She was more than happy to jump back through the floo and head to the Burrow to tell her tales of Malfoy manor.

It soon became clear that Ron wanted more than just a quiet night of sleep with the kids gone. His touch was clumsy, urgent to fulfill his own needs. He didn't bother undressing either of them as he hiked her dress up, tearing down her panties and pressing himself roughly into her. She gasped from the intrusion, but it wasn't unpleasant. She was moist and ready for him, a lingering effect from the moment with Draco, and Ron took it as her wanting this.

He pounded into her, his hands clumsily groping her breasts, almost painful in their assault. Then, almost as quickly as it started their moment of passion was over. Hermione found it quick and unfulfilling, and rolled over to face the wall with tears stinging her eyes. Oblivious to her silent agony, his quiet snores soon filled the room, and she quickly slipped into the bathroom, more confused than she had been in a long time. She started the shower and found herself bringing herself to completion under its warm sprays, not thinking about her husband, but instead of pale slender fingers.

Draco was nervous, more nervous than he had been in a long time. He paced in circles on that Tuesday morning. He had debated getting her flowers, or chocolates or something of the like but then decided that would fringe on the inappropriate. He collapsed onto the couch, when he heard the gentle footfalls of his mother enter the room

"She is married, you know." Narcissa spoke with a sincere softness in her voice; she could see the turmoil in her son's face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He feigned ignorance, but his eyes told a story and Narcissa didn't want to see. Her son was falling for the Hermione, and she was concerned.

"You know exactly what I mean, Draco. This relationship is doomed. She belongs to another wizard, not to mention she is your temporary patrol officer. It is inappropriate from all angles. It is best you stop this before it gets out of hand." She didn't wait for his reply, just quietly spun around and exited the room.

He knew she was right, but he also knew that if he had to see her every week, he couldn't control this. He wanted her in a way that he never wanted anybody. Astoria had been a means to an end, and there had been flings before that, but he had never ached for somebody's company before. Even if they didn't touch, he needed to be near her. It was almost primal. He stayed lost in thought, contemplating his Mother's words and chocolate brown eyes, until he gazed at the clock. It was time for his meeting.

She sat nervously, watching the clock. She had somehow stumbled through her early morning meetings and was waiting for the meeting that she had been both dreading and anticipating since Friday night. There was a light tapping at the door, and she nervously opened it, and he stood there. He was dressed in his customary grey and black, and he looked like the most handsome thing Hermione had ever seen.

The moment that their eyes met, she felt that knot begin in her stomach; the one that was unfamiliar, the one that she never wanted to unravel. A moment passed where they didn't say anything before she stepped out of the way, silently ushering him into the office. He brushed past her, his arm grazing hers for a split second and she felt a rush of light-headedness from that simple contact. She quietly shut the door, conscious of the fact that she locked the door. She stared at the handle for a moment, pondering the implications of that turned lock.

"Hermione." He started, his voice barely a whisper. She spun around quickly, and she was suddenly lost in his grey eyes, her body gravitating towards him by some sort of unseen force. She stopped inches from him, forcing her body to still. Both of their chests heaved with some sort of effort.

"Draco, I…" She whispered back, and it was cut off by a small gasp as he grabbed her, pulling her closer.

It was a collision that felt like years in the making. Every snide remark from Hogwarts and every moment of sexual tension between them was forced into that kiss. His lips were softer than she imagined, but the kiss was desperation in its truest form, full of tongue and teeth. He explored her mouth with a reckless abandon, and Hermione could not recall a kiss that had ever set her on fire before. Ron was warm and comfortable, familiar. This was anything but.

They broke apart, both reeling from the impact of the moment. Both of their eyes displayed a hunger, and without a word he lifted her up, and she found her legs wrapping around his waist naturally before he dove back into her mouth. She didn't care that her skirt rode up around her waist, exposing her somewhat soaked panties to him. When they renewed their kiss this time it wasn't so desperate, it was distinctly softer. Soft grazes of lips mixed with the deep penetration of his tongue created a longing that mixed dangerously with that swelling urgency in her belly.

He moved them towards her desk, placing her carefully on it, and when she was settled finally breaking their lips apart. He rested his forehead against her as they both gasped in oxygen. She didn't dare move, and neither did he. The implications of what they wanted to do filled the air around them both, yet she found herself not caring. All that mattered at that moment was that delicious ache between her legs and the man that was causing it. She could feel his desire near her core, and she moved her hips slightly against him.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, grinding back into her unconsciously. She moaned involuntarily, throwing her head back slightly, exposing her neck to him. He grazed his lips along the smooth lines, nipping slightly as he reached her collarbone. He reached down, grazing his hands along her breast on a trail south. He needed to see her unbridled and wanton. He brushed his fingers up her leg, between her thighs. When he reached his destination he rubbed and massaged on the outside of her panties, causing her to moan louder.

"Shhhh…" He whispered in her ear, creating the fist conscious sound from either of them since their rushed greeting. He gently ran his tongue over her ear lobe and back down to her neck. He kissed lower and lower; never letting his hand stop it's assault on her mound. He nipped at her clothed breasts, kissed down her stomach, and finally settled on his knees between her legs.

He stopped touching her with his fingers for a brief moment as he slid her underwear off and raised her legs to rest on his shoulders. He leaned in, brushing his nose slightly against her slit, causing her to gasp audibly.

He waited, just letting his warm breath ghost over her swollen and wet womanhood, wanting to hear her ask for it. It only took a moment for him to hear her murmur, "Please, Draco…" As she gripped the back of his head, urging him forward.

He ran his tongue against her from top to bottom, focusing on her receptive bud, and she moaned again. It didn't take long before her legs began to shake around him and her body lifted itself involuntarily off the desk, forcing her even further into his mouth. He relished as she shuddered with a gasp against him. He didn't stop until her body relaxed back against the desk, her breathing evening out.

He slowly rose back up her body, his erection straining against his pants. Her eyes were shut and her face red with the after-effects of her orgasm. She opened her eyes to meet his as he rested his body weight over her. There wasn't a hint of regret in either of their eyes, and she reached down to his zipper, quickly releasing him.

Her hand stroked him a few times, and she whispered to him, "I need you inside of me." It was all it took and he pressed into her. It was the most exquisite thing that Draco ever felt, her moist warmth enveloping him.

He knew he wouldn't last long, but he would be damned if he didn't feel her lose control around him. Her breathing became erratic again as he delved in and out of her with a painfully slow rhythm. He reached between them and gave her sensitive bud a small massage and she exploded again, gripping his shoulders and chanting his name over and over, her eyes locked with his. As the last few spasms racked her body, he came. Hermione watched his face as she came down from her high, utterly free from all of this worries as he lost himself into her. Save the birth of her children, it was the most beautiful moment of her life, and she knew she was done for. Nothing would ever be the same after this.

He lay atop her for a moment catching his breath, when the sound of somebody trying the door handle caused them to both jump. He hurriedly pulled up his pants and straightened his clothing as she adjusted herself. A knock soon followed, and Hermione looked frantically at Draco when the sound of her husband rang through the door.

"Mione, are you okay in there?"


	7. Chapter 7

*** WARNING, THIS IS A ROUGH CHAPTER WITH SOME STRONG RON BASHING, SORRY.

Deceiving Weasley had been easier than he expected. Hermione, due to some quick thinking, cast a quick charm to un-flush her cheeks and straighten both of their clothing. Draco took his normal seat, and then Hermione unlocked the door, faking that the lock stuck.

"I came to see if you wanted lunch, Babe." Ron placed an arm protectively around Hermione's waist, letting his hand linger just a moment too long on the top of her butt. He leaned in, his eyes trained on Draco as he kissed her with a little too much vigor. Draco bit his tongue and gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles were whiter than they normally were, if that is even possible.

Hermione looked at Ron staring at Draco, and quickly grabbed Ron's hand from around her. "Sure, Ron. I was just finishing up with Draco's meeting today. Let me just lock it up here, and we can go."

Ron's eyes didn't leave Draco for a moment as Hermione spoke, much to her dismay. Draco realized that he was looking for a reaction from him, so he smiled. "Nice seeing you again, Weasley." He was curt, and his voice strained, Hermione noted, but if Ron noticed he didn't show it.

"Just so we are clear, Malfoy, the feeling is far from mutual." Ron grinned, daring him to say something back. Draco was screaming at him in his mind, but the panic in Hermione's eyes kept him quiet. Draco just stood up, abruptly and turned to leave.

"Draco…" Hermione called after him, and he turned, not knowing what she would possibly say in that moment, but hoping that she would say something that would justify this ache in his chest. Ron placed his arm around her shoulders, gently rubbing small circles over her upper arm; a movement so natural, yet it suddenly felt foreign to her. She shied away from his touch, and he just pulled her closer to him.

The words she wanted to say choked in her throat. So instead she said, "I am going to uh, push back your appointment next week. I have a meeting. So, I will see you at 10:45 instead, okay?" She stuttered a bit, and Ron carefully watched the interaction between the two of them. He didn't move his arm from her, though, and Draco wished that he could hex that hand off.

"Okay. See you then, Mrs. Weasley." His voice had a bit of venom in it that he didn't mean, but he couldn't help it. His heart was breaking.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Narcissa was in the parlor when he stepped out of the flames, his eyes cold and his features haggard. She knew that he didn't heed her warnings and something happened. He walked quickly over to the bar and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and downed it in one gulp. He poured another and walked over to his favorite chair and collapsed into it.

"Nothing good will come of this," Narcissa said to him. He looked up, as if he noticed she was in the room for the first time. "But, does she reciprocates your, umm… feelings, son?"

"I think so, I don't know." He looked exasperated. "We… We were… Well, today something happened. I think that she does, but then her husband came to take her to lunch and…" He buried his head in his hands, trying to even out his breathing.

"She is far too intelligent for the Weasley boy, I always thought so. When they got married, I couldn't believe it. I guess I assumed she would always end up with Potter." His mother rested her hand on his shoulder; he hadn't even heard her come across the room. "She will have to make a decision about the two of you, and it is something that only she can do. I know who is the better man is of the two of you, but she must figure that out for herself."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

"He wants you." Ron's voice made her jump a little. She was in the kitchen, putting away the dishes from dinner after washing them the muggle way. It relaxed her and gave her time to dwell in her own conflicting thoughts.

"Don't be absurd, Ron." She said, not turning from her task. She felt his arms snake around her waist. He kissed roughly at the back of her neck, pawing at her breasts. She could smell the distinct smell of fire whiskey on his breath. He had a drink before dinner, but he must have started again after the kids were in bed.

"He wants you, and I have you. You are mine, Hermione… Do you know how much that turns me on?" He started to pull up her skirt, leaning her forward onto the countertop. His hands were rough on the inside of her thighs. All she could think about was Draco's tender caresses, and how different Ron was from it.

"You've had too much to drink, and I really am not in the mood, Ronald." She tried to lift herself off the counter, but he held her firmly in place. He didn't stop his assault on her, forcing his fingers into her, pumping in and out at a painfully hard rate.

"I'm going to fuck you, Hermione. And you are going to know whose you are, alright?" He yanked her hair back with one hand and began to free his manhood with the other hand.

"Please, Ron. You are hurting me… " He slammed her head down on the counter, not very hard, but enough to make her stop talking. Tears stung her eyes as he forced himself into her, pumping away while pulling her hair back hard.

"You want him, too, I could see it in your eyes, you little slut." He spoke gruffly against her ear as he pounded into mercilessly. The smell of alcohol was overpowering, making her gag, and start full-fledged crying. He didn't stop when he saw her tears; in fact they seemed to make him angrier. "I'm your husband, Hermione. I am the ONLY one who gets that pretty little cunt of yours, you understand?"

She didn't respond, so he slammed her head down again, harder this time. She could feel the warm swelling of her cheeks. "I didn't FUCKING hear you!" He screamed, inches away from her ear.

"I'm yours…" her voice was weak, and he chuckled.

"That's a good slut. Now, tell me how good it feels, screwing you like this." Stopped for a moment, pulling out, and she whimpered, trying to pull away. He held her still and spread her legs farther, and his hand, slapping her hard on the ass. She cried out, not expecting it. He laughed, "I can't fucking HEAR YOU!" He spanked her again, harder this time.

"It feels good…" She cried out in pain as he continued to slap her butt and hips. "It feels so good, Ron!"

He rammed back into her, and she screamed from the intrusion. He grunted, periodically slapping her or pulling her hair again. It didn't take much longer for him to finish, shoving her away from him and zipping up his pants. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"Don't think that you can just look at another man like that without repercussions, Hermione. You are mine and will always be mine. Don't make me punish you again." He turned and left the room, leaving her in a fit of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke with a start; her body drenched in sweat, and tears stinging her eyes. She was breathing rapidly, gasping in air. She looked beside her to her husband snoring quietly beside her and the vividness of her dream came crashing back. She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed, and crept to the bathroom. She cast a soft lumos and stared at her face. She touched her cheek, expecting it to at least be tender, but it wasn't. She had dreamt such awful things about her husband, and she just knew that it was because of her overpowering guilt. There had been no indication that he knew and he had even been extra attentive that night, never approaching the topic of Draco until they were about ready to fall asleep.

"The Ferret has the hots for you, you know that?" He said, sleepily from his side of the bed.

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken, and her heart felt like it got stuck in her throat. She barked out an awkward chuckle, "You are a nut, Ronald. Go to sleep."

"No, really, I saw him looking at you. That Git wants you and he can't have you. Serves the bastard right, Money can't buy everything. You are one hot mama, 'Mione." Ron yawned, rolling over and wrapping his arm around Hermione's stomach.

She knew it was paranoid, but she was certain her could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She kept still until his breathing evened out and he began to snore softly beside her. Sleep evaded her for hours, and when it finally came it was short lived and plagued by nightmares.

Now, covered in sweat from her night terror, she stared at the woman in the mirror, looking deeply into her own reflection, she could see it there; The eyes of somebody who didn't value her best friend, a cheater, a liar, a betrayer of his trust and love. A deep nausea overcame her and she didn't have time to turn to the toilet, she emptied her stomach into the sink, as she sobbed silently.

The sound of a soft tapping at the door startled her; she stared at it, not saying a word until his voice, full of concern, spoke in a hushed tone. "Are you okay in there, Mione? Are you sick?"

She drew in a shaky breath, his concern bringing around a new wave of nausea. "I'll be okay, Ron… I just must have a bad bout of food poisoning, my stomach feels awful." Her voice was shaking as much as her body was.

"Well… I'll get you a glass of water and put it on your bed table. Want me to um… hold your hair or something, babe?" He asked. She shuddered, the worry in his voice was unmistakable, and she knew that she could never look into his eyes right now.

"No, Ron. I will take a bit of a bath and hopefully this will pass." She cringed, hoping he wouldn't notice the desperation in her voice, and if he did he didn't let on.

"Well, if you need a potion or something, let me know. I'm gonna go back to bed, babe. I have an early start tomorrow. I love you." It was a passing statement, yet it made Hermione choke back a sob. She was an awful human being.

8888888888

Draco didn't sleep at all that night. He was overcome by a mix of feelings, Jealousy being the most prominent. He knew the weasel had more right be touching Hermione, but he couldn't help wanting to break every finger that grazed her skin. He felt exasperated because he knew that more likely than not it was a one off, and she wouldn't ever want to see him again. If he knew anything about her was that she was loyal to a fault, and now that he was the cause of her breaking that trust she would blame him.

And he was to blame, because he wanted her so badly. He still wanted her, which made him angry. He would ruin both of their lives for just another taste of her sweet flesh; he needed her again that badly. He could almost still taste her, over the venomous taste of fire whiskey in his mouth. He shut his eyes, his body reacting to his thoughts quite violently. His pants were strained, and he willed himself to calm down. Getting worked into a frenzy wouldn't help the situation.

When sleep finally came, he dreamt of soft curves just out of reach, and he woke up with none of his feelings, or his erection, resolved.

8888888888

Next Tuesday came quickly, and Draco was standing outside of her office, his palms sweaty. He took a couple of deep breaths, turning to walk away, and then turning back to the door. He heard a feminine clearing of the throat to his left, so he turned to look into the eyes of the receptionist stared at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. She scowled at him, and he finally knocked lightly on the door.

When nobody answered, he tentatively turned the knob and pushed open the door, only to be not be met by Hermione, but instead a slightly frazzled new mother. She looked up at him, her no-nonsense face creeping into a small smile. "Mr. Malfoy." She greeted, as she stood up, shuffling some papers.

"Hello." He stuttered out after a moment. To say that he felt a mix of relief and disappointment would be putting it lightly. His stomach had turned into a solid lump. He forced a smile onto his stony face.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. It looks like this will be our last meeting. Mrs. Weasley filed paperwork with the minister himself, and after putting her stamp of approval on your rehabilitation, her accepted her proposal." He must have looked confused, because she clarified. "Save a few documents being filed and lifting the trace on your wand, your probation is over. Apparently her status as a war heroine worked in your favor. So, sit down and let's finalize this process." She was all grins now. He smiled back at her, this time his smile genuine.

8888888888

Hermione had made her decision that she didn't ever want to see Draco again. The temptation was too strong, and she knew that if he was walking into the ministry every Tuesday it was bound to happen at some point. It would be hard enough to avoid him in the small world that wizards resided in.

But, surprisingly it wasn't her decision to never see him again at had fueled her plea with the ministry to end his patrol. She had put in the paperwork before the "incident" occurred, even before her visit to the manor. She knew he was rehabilitated and she also knew that Kingsley would take her advice into consideration.

So, she wrote the letter and it wasn't until the day after their rendezvous that she heard the outcome. It came minutes before her re-assignment to the Department of conservation of endangered magical creatures. Apparently somebody there had contracted Dragon pox and was going to be off for about 3 weeks. She knew she should have been relieved that she wouldn't see him again, but instead it left her heart heavy.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco decided to let Hermione live her life, and he would begin to live his. He took Scorpius on a multitude of vacations, visiting places he hadn't been since before the resurgence of Voldemort and even several places he had never been. He had a few flings with some very beautiful witches, some of which even looked a little like her. But, he knew that none of them were her and he began to be resigned to never knowing what she felt like again.

It was a fateful day in Diagon alley that he saw her again. She was with her husband, Potter and the weaslette. They were clearly sans children, possibly on a double date. He watched them from the window of the potions shop he was browsing. Potter and Weasley pleaded with the girls to go into a newly opened quiddich shop, and the weaslette seemed keen to go with them, but Hermione hesitated, instead pointing to a book store a few doors down. She then separated from them and walked through the door of "The Dusty Tome".

Draco knew he should run the other way, or at the very least stay put where he was, but his heart told him something different. He reasoned he needed to thank her for the good word that was put in with the ministry. He had never properly done that, and he felt she deserved to know. At least that is what he kept telling himself as his feet led him towards the tiny bookshop.

A bell chimed his entry into the room. He didn't see her immediately, the store was crammed full of old volumes, stacked nearly to the ceiling on top of precarious shelves. He began to wander down the first aisle, looking through the volumes to the neighboring rows. He stopped, suddenly unsure, as soon as he caught sight of a wisp of brown curls in the adjacent aisle.

She turned to face him, but didn't see through the books. She was too engrossed in reading the titles, obviously looking for something in particular. He followed along, watching her intently biting her lip, her brown creased in concentration. Her eyes lit up as soon as she found the title she was looking for. She reached for it, just inches from him, and he held his breath as she pulled the volume from the shelf, eye level with him.

Her eyes locked with his the moment the book wasn't between them anymore, and she froze. An eternity passed where they just stared through the 2 inch slot where the book had once been, the world stopping around them. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, having spent the last months pining for this moment. It was she that broke the silence.

"Draco…" It was a ghost of a whisper, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

8888888888

Hermione had never come clean with Ron about what happened with Draco, she felt it better to just keep it to herself. She had no intention of repeating it, nor seeing him again, so she chalked it up to a momentary slip in sanity. She instead devoted her time to being the best wife and mother she could be. She became much more adventurous in the bedroom, which Ron didn't object to. She followed Draco's escapades in the tabloids. The young Malfoy was once again a hot commodity and traveling the world, a different witch on his arm every week. Hermione couldn't help but notice the similarities many of them had with her. She wondered if he thought about her when he took them to bed, just like she dreamt of him with Ron. She didn't allow herself to dwell on it, instead distracting herself with everyday life.

Sometimes she thought she would catch a glimpse of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye, or catch a whiff of something that reminded her of his smell, but it always ended up being a figment of her imagination and she began to notice him in her surroundings less and less, which she took as a sign of her feelings dwindling.

It was on a perfectly normal day in Diagon alley with their best friends that her feelings returned like a bulldozer hitting her chest. She pulled a book off the shelf; to find a single steel grey eye peering back at her. She wasn't alarmed by it, but her stomach fluttered and her heart beat quickened. She wondered for a moment if she was imagining him, and before she could decide, his name slipped through her lips, and as suddenly as it appeared the eye was gone. She stepped back, leaning against the end of a bookcase, her hands shaking.

Then, a small movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look up. There he was, in the flesh standing not four feet away. She sucked in a large breath and smelled that distinctly man smell mixed with the old books. She shivered a little, not from the cold, but from the intensity of feelings that were swirling through her. He didn't move, just looking at her like she wasn't real.

He spoke first, "Hermione…" She closed her eyes upon hearing her name in his smooth baritone. "I wanted to say thank you for what you did. It gave me my life back... " Her eyes drifted open to find him standing nearer, his feet inching his body closer and closer to her. She began to panic. If he was within touching distance could she really stop herself from doing just that?

She shook her head a little, resetting her mind back to logic, ignoring the sensations that were causing her to feel light headed. She spoke in a clipped and professional tone.

"I did what was right, Draco. You don't need to thank me, you earned it." She began to move around him, and he reached his hand out, grazing her arm. She jerked back like she was burned. She turned to look at him, her heart fluttering. All she wanted to do was slam her body into his and attack his mouth with a kiss that amplified all the frustration of the past 6 months.

Instead, she steadied herself and spoke with as much venom as she could muster. "I am happily married to a wonderful man. I have no intention of jeopardizing that. What happened it was a mistake, A momentary lapse in judgment." Before he could say a word, she turned and flew out of the store.

It was the next day that she realized that she had run out with the book in her hands, and rushed back to pay for it as soon as she realized. She apologized to the old wizard behind the counter, who politely told her that a young man paid for the book and left her a note. She took the envelope with shaking hands and thanked the wizard.

She went to a small coffee shop and made her way to the loo, the letter clutched in her hands. She rushed in, locking the door behind her. His distinct handwriting was on the front. _Hermione _was all it said. She opened the envelope slowly and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_ It may have been a mistake to you, but I have relived those moments a hundred times since. I honestly hope you happiness and love in your life , but can't help wish that circumstances were different for us. _

_Forever yours, _

_Draco Malfoy._

The letter fluttered out of her hands and landed on the ground at her feet. Her hand flew to her mouth and she choked back a sob.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione couldn't forget the note, no matter how she tried. She fought with herself internally, and became withdrawn from her husband. Ron often questioned what he had done to make her be so distant, and she would always come up with either a snappy reply or an excuse. They fought constantly, and Hermione would frequently cry herself to sleep, now not caring if the sounds were hidden from him or not. He finally stopped trying to console her. She was miserable, of her own accord, but miserable none the less.

In one final act of desperation to save their marriage, Ron arranged for the children to stay with his mother for a long weekend, and he swept them away to the South of France for a mini-break. He hoped that sipping wine and lounging in bed would re-kindle their romance. He didn't know what else to do, even Harry and his sister were clueless as to why this was happening.

So, they arrived in a small magical town on the French Riviera, and stayed in a less than quaint little villa what was nowhere near the water. In fact, it was a small disaster. The place smelled of mildew and the bedding looked to not having been changed in the past several years. The view out the large picture window was charmed to be a view of water, but it was obviously a lake and not the ocean. The place was something that the old Hermione would have appreciated and ignored, but to this woman she had become she felt stifled and trapped. She took a couple of deep breaths, closed her eyes and made a decision.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband, who had this look of sheer desperation on his face. She would try this weekend, she owed him at least that much. She reached up and cupped his cheek, forcing a smile on her face.

"It's wonderful, Ron. This is just what I needed… Time for us", She tried to sound excited, but it came out strained. His grin made her heart tighten and her lungs felt like they restricted. He leaned in a kissed her tenderly. He tried to pretend that he didn't notice her stiffen at his touch. He pulled away and leaned his forehead to touch hers.

"I can't lose you, 'Mione. Whatever is happening we will figure it out. I promise." She felt her eyes well up. She knew it wasn't that simple. If she told him about her transgressions, he wouldn't feel the same way. She was fairly sure he would kick her to the curb and she would never see the children again. She drew in a shaky breath.

"We will, Ron." She whispered.

8888888888

Draco regretted his decision to bring the young, blonde and very French witch with him to his estate in Cannes, but he did it on a spur of the moment whim. She was beautiful and smart, having graduated top of her class at Beauxbaton, and she had only eyes for Draco. She laughed at his jokes, got along wonderfully with Scorpius, and came from a very affluent French family; on paper she was literally perfect for him. He just couldn't get past the fact it just didn't feel right.

They had been dating for over 5 months now and she was pushing for the next step in their relationship. So, when Scorpius enthusiastically agreed to visit a street carnival in a small magical town with her that happened to be near the Malfoy estate in France, he decided to forget the witch that was driving him crazy, and decided to just go for it. So, he smiled at his French companion, even though he wished desperately that she was somebody else, and kissed her forehead. If he couldn't have who he wanted, he would at least have somebody.

Hermione saw him from across the carnival, smiling softly at a gorgeous blonde who had to be at least 10 years his junior, and then kissing her on the forehead. She felt like she was going to vomit. Ron was oblivious to Malfoy being there, so she touched his arm and lied. She said that she didn't feel well and wanted to go back to the villa. They couldn't leave quick enough, and as it turns out they didn't.

"Mrs. Weasley!" She heard a voice yell above the crowd. She didn't want to turn to look, but unfortunately Ron heard it was well, and stopped her. She saw the smiling face of Scorpius Malfoy running through the crowds towards her. His father was a few yards behind, his face even more ashen than it normally was, his blonde defensively gripping his elbow.

As soon as Ron saw who it was he muttered something under his breath. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, and strained a smiled on her face.

"Hello, Scorpius." She said as the boy came to a halt in front of her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley, I thought that was you!" He started to look around excitedly, "I'm here with my dad and his girlfriend. Did you bring Rose?"

"No. Why do you want to know?" Ron immediately snapped at the boy. He would be damned if his Rose would be handing around a Malfoy. Hermione elbowed him again, to which he just wrapped his arm over her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off, but he just moved the arm lower, gripping her waist.

"Sorry about Mr. Weasley, Scorpius. No, we didn't. She is spending the weekend with her grandmother." Hermione said.

"Oh." Scorpius sounded disappointed. At this point, Draco and his blonde came to a stop a foot or so behind Scorpius, and they were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione wouldn't look directly at them; she couldn't stand to see him touching another woman.

"Hullo." The perfect woman piped up with her heavy accent, "I am Monique, and you are 'Ermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!" She turned to looked pointedly at Draco, "You didn't tell me you knew an honest to goodness war hero, Drakes!" He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued to ramble on. "It is truly an honor to meet you! I am writing a book on the effects the war had on the three European wizarding schools, I would love to talk with both of you about it!" She de-attached herself from Draco, and stepped closer to Ron, whose arm was suddenly absent from Hermione's waist.

Hermione started to respond, but to her surprise Ron cut her off, "We would love to." She turned to look at him, but he was oblivious to her glare. He was too busy making plans to have dinner with the other couple that night. For the first time since the conversation started, Hermione and Draco locked eyes. The terror she felt was mirrored in his eyes. She had no clue how she would make it thought a dinner.

888888888

Hermione pleaded with Ron to cancel the dinner, but he was insistent that it would be good for them, citing the same things she had said when she was the one defending Draco's character. She wondered silently if it had anything to do with the beautiful woman who had paid extra attention to him. She quickly put the thought to the back of her mind, knowing that she had no room to be suspicious.

They stepped though the small floo in the villa and ended up walking out of an outdoor fireplace that overlooked the ocean. Rows upon rows of deep burgundy grapes hanging heavily on their vines stretched across the countryside, the sun slowly setting along the horizon. It was the most breathtaking view Hermione had ever remembered seeing.

"You are 'ere!" Monique's voice rang out from somewhere behind them. Ron quickly walked over to her, already chatting pleasantly about something dull. Hermione could feel Draco's gaze on her back. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was staring at her with such an intensity it made her heart seize.

She felt the need to break the silence. "Monique seems pleasant." She spoke, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"She is." He answered, his eyes never leaving her face. Silence ensued again, and she turned to admire the sunset again.

"The view is breathtaking… " She could hear him take a step closer to her.

"It truly is." She knew his eyes never left her back as he continued, "I've imagined bringing you here before. I just didn't imagine it would be with your husband." She didn't jump when she felt the fabric of his jacket brush against her back. She could feel his breath, causing her to shiver. He stepped away as he heard the telltale click of high heels walking towards them


End file.
